<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 二 by Pretty_Phantom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297768">(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 二</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom'>Pretty_Phantom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『你踩到我的腳了。』</p>
<p>十六歲的唐毅和十五歲的孟少飛正在練習跳舞。</p>
<p>『抱歉啦唐毅。』後者趕緊把腳抬了起來，重新調整位置。『我不懂只是畢個業而已為什麼還要參加什麼畢業舞會？』他小聲抱怨。</p>
<p>孟少飛和唐毅就讀的中學在畢業前三天都會舉辦一場畢業舞會作為慶祝他們邁入高中生活。對於手腳有點不協調的孟少飛來說，那簡直是惡夢。</p>
<p>『這間學校規矩、活動多你又不是不知道。』唐毅淡淡地道。他雙手搭在孟少飛的肩膀上，跟著音樂慢慢移動著，而後者則摟著他的腰部。</p>
<p>因為孟少飛才是主角，因此陪同練習的唐毅跳著女生的舞步。</p>
<p>『噢……』又踩到了。孟少飛怯怯地抬起頭來，他以為會看到皺眉生氣的唐毅，可是沒有，對方只是面無表情地盯著他看。『抱歉。』</p>
<p>『你這樣舞伴的腳會被你踩爛的。』</p>
<p>『對不起嘛…』</p>
<p>唐毅比較搞不懂的是，為什麼那麼簡單的舞步，又不需要轉圈什麼的，孟少飛可以跳成這樣。</p>
<p>明明在體育方面如魚得水，卻對舞蹈肢體不協調。<br/>『找到舞伴了嗎？』</p>
<p>音樂換成更為抒情的曲目，兩人的速度也隨著慢了下來。唐毅鬆手，將孟少飛的雙臂繞在自己頸後，而他則摟著對方的腰間交換角色。</p>
<p>孟少飛因為突如的舉動而睜大雙眼，渾身僵硬……現在這個姿勢，比兩人剛才的距離還要靠近。</p>
<p>他都可以清楚看到唐毅有幾根眼睫毛了。</p>
<p>『孟少飛，你還沒回答我的問題。』</p>
<p>『噢、噢還沒。』他用傻笑來掩飾心裡的慌亂，而且似乎能夠聽到心臟大力砰跳的聲音。『因為不想參加，所以還沒找。』</p>
<p>『嗯。』</p>
<p>音樂接近尾聲，孟少飛在兩人分開時說道：『我想請你當我的舞伴，唐毅。』</p>
<p>唐毅沒有應聲。孟少飛以為對方會這樣繼續沉默來作為拒絕而感到失望，可是他還是鼓起勇氣重複道。</p>
<p>『拜託嘛……』</p>
<p>『那到時候不准再踩我腳了。』</p>
<p>起初，孟少飛還不懂那句話的意思，但隨後就反應過來。他欣喜若狂地搖晃著唐毅，高興地就像終於買到期盼已久的東西那樣，後者無奈地任由著他。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>John雙手摟著孟少飛的腰部，兩人的身體跟著拍子輕輕晃動著。</p>
<p>「你突然出現嚇到我了。」孟少飛有點不滿地抱怨著。「你怎麼在這裡？你是要來刺探敵情嗎？」他指的是身為酒吧老闆的人居然出現在另外一間酒吧這件事。</p>
<p>「這是我朋友開的，我們兩間店的風格和客源不一樣，不存在什麼刺探好嗎？」John湊在他耳邊說道：「還有，要不是我剛剛看到你的耳麥知道你要做什麼……你站在這裡超突兀的。」</p>
<p>「我又不會跳舞。」</p>
<p>「對，所以很奇怪。你們局裡怎麼沒安排一個舞伴給你？」</p>
<p>孟少飛的雙眼再次迅速地掃過四周，接著他看見了……來不及將視線收回的唐毅，愣了一下。</p>
<p>「你怎麼了？」發現懷裡的人忽然全身僵硬，John出聲詢問。「來了嗎？」</p>
<p>「沒、沒有。」</p>
<p>唐毅已經沒看向他們那裡了。孟少飛稍稍鬆了口氣。</p>
<p>「我組裡沒有女孩子，所以我只好扮一個來這裡買醉的客人。」</p>
<p>跟著節奏，兩人換了個位置，孟少飛此刻完全背對著唐毅。</p>
<p>John終於知道他到底看到了什麼。</p>
<p>「我幫你。」</p>
<p>「幫我什麼？？！！！」</p>
<p>John忽然雙手捧住他的臉頰，右手拇指壓上他的嘴唇後，傾前吻上。而孟少飛被突如其來的舉動嚇到腦袋一片空白——</p>
<p>『你不是我的菜喔！』</p>
<p>而且鬍渣好刺！</p>
<p>唐毅當然也看到了。他的心臟揪緊起來，蹙起了眉頭，握著高腳杯的手指緊到泛白。隨即，他丟下一臉竊笑的Andy朝兩人走去。</p>
<p>自知達成目的的John對著孟少飛一笑，以口型說著『掰掰啦！』揚長而去。後者錯愕地看著他離去的背影。</p>
<p>什麼跟什麼啊？</p>
<p>下一秒，孟少飛就被另外一個人擁入懷中。</p>
<p>「欸欸欸？」</p>
<p>「自然一點，又有人進來了。」唐毅附耳說道：「剛剛那個人是誰？」</p>
<p>「朋友。」孟少飛盯著陸陸續續從入口進來，打扮隨性、帥氣或者嫵媚的客人，一個一個也不放過。不過還是沒看到目標出現。</p>
<p>「可以親吻你的朋友？」</p>
<p>因為正全神貫注在周圍狀況而沒發現對方口氣藏著的訊息，孟少飛隨口地道：「你要親我朋友幹麻？」</p>
<p>唐毅忍住翻白眼的衝動。</p>
<p>偶爾說話會不經大腦思考這點還是沒變，一樣可愛。</p>
<p>「喔喔，我懂了。」想起John剛才那個舉動，孟少飛的臉紅了起來。「你都看到了啊？」</p>
<p>「一清二楚。新男朋友嗎？」最後幾字含著濃濃醋意，可是他本人和孟少飛都沒有聽出來。</p>
<p>一個否認愛著對方，另一個認為對方不會愛上自己。</p>
<p>孟少飛沒有回答那個問題，只是任由唐毅帶領著自己挪動腳步。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>任務順利結束，從局裡出來的孟少飛看到停在廣場邊邊的一台黑色轎車。唐毅從駕駛座出來，朝他揮了揮手。</p>
<p>「你怎麼會在這裡？」</p>
<p>「上車吧，我送你回家。」</p>
<p>「我自己可以搭車回去的……」他現在還不想跟對方單獨處在同一個空間，老實說，John那天的話多少起了鼓勵作用，可是他還沒準備好。</p>
<p>「上車吧。」</p>
<p>沒給他拒絕的機會，唐毅已經替他打開副駕駛座的車門，歪了歪頭。看了對方幾秒，孟少飛最終還是坐上車。</p>
<p>「吃晚餐了嗎？」</p>
<p>「還沒。」</p>
<p>聽到孟少飛的回答，唐毅微微皺起眉頭——現在已經接近十一點，而那人居然還沒用餐。「點心也沒吃嗎？」</p>
<p>孟少飛搖頭。</p>
<p>唐毅在不超速的情況下以最短的時間到達一間熱炒店。雖然已臨近深夜，但客人還是絡繹不絕。</p>
<p>孟少飛看著窗外。「這裡？」</p>
<p>「嗯，下車吧，先在這裡吃個東西。」</p>
<p>老闆娘見兩人出現，一開始還愣了幾秒，隨即想起自己已經許久沒看到他們——</p>
<p>「好久不見！」</p>
<p>「老闆娘。」「阿姨！」</p>
<p>在上大學之前，唐國棟曾經帶他們三個孩子來這裡用過好幾次飯。由於每次出現旁邊總是會跟著幾個黑衣男人，而且唐國棟待人很客氣；小孩們也很有禮貌，老闆娘印象深刻。</p>
<p>「想吃什麼儘量點，今天老闆娘我請客！」</p>
<p>「這怎麼可以？！」</p>
<p>「當然可以！來來來，快找個位置坐吧！」</p>
<p>點了幾道菜，等待餐點時，唐毅起身去後方的冰箱拿出兩罐玻璃瓶裝的可樂。他將其中一瓶放到孟少飛眼前。</p>
<p>孟少飛盯著那瓶黑色飲料。同時，他們點的第一道料理，泰式打拋豬也上桌了。</p>
<p>「吃辣要配可樂，對吧？」唐毅說道。</p>
<p>「我記得你過了晚上八點就不進食了。」</p>
<p>唐毅聞言一愣，但很快地就恢復原本的淡笑。「現在還是啊。不過因為我沒吃晚餐，肚子餓了。」</p>
<p>孟少飛『哦』了聲，看著對方幾秒，他抓起可樂大口大口灌下。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>唐毅載著孟少飛來到後者所住的公寓前。</p>
<p>「你要上樓坐坐嗎？」</p>
<p>原以為唐毅會拒絕的孟少飛居然看到對方點頭而有些驚訝，他嘴角忍不住揚起，心裡冒著愉悅的小花。</p>
<p>一進門，首先看到的是廚房及小吧台，左邊則是開著小燈照明，佈置簡單的客廳，再過去還有兩扇被左右拉開的木門，裡面是孟少飛的房間。</p>
<p>「你要喝什麼？」</p>
<p>唐毅要了一杯白開水，然後他邊環視四周，邊坐到沙發上。孟少飛將水遞給他後，也在他身旁坐了下來。</p>
<p>「你住這裡多久了？」</p>
<p>「快五年了吧。」</p>
<p>那就是他去美國沒多久後就搬離唐宅。</p>
<p>「唐爺非要我住在這裡。」但他只答應住這裡，其餘的如房租、水電費、傢俱等費用都是靠他自己工作來支出，沒拿半毛錢。「一個人在這裡，還不錯。</p>
<p>「那你呢？在美國過得好不好？」</p>
<p>「一開始人生地不熟、語言不通過得還蠻辛苦的，但久了就好了。」</p>
<p>「那……你想過我嗎？」</p>
<p>唐毅愣愣地看著他，好一會兒，空氣就像凝結了那樣，令人窒息。</p>
<p>是孟少飛先打破沉默。他說，他很想他，這幾年來每天都在想。</p>
<p>想著他的臉、他的聲音、他的笑容、想著他現在正在做什麼、想著所有有關於他的一切，隨著時間沒有收斂卻越陷越深。</p>
<p>「我還喜歡著你。」</p>
<p>「你真傻……」唐毅露出含著苦澀的微笑，「都這麼久了。我告訴過你，你是警察、我是……」</p>
<p>「身份又不是問題！交往是我們的事，與別人有什麼關係？」</p>
<p>「我們都是男人……」唐毅試圖用別的理由來讓他打消念頭。</p>
<p>「現在已經可以結婚了。」</p>
<p>輕嘆一口氣，唐毅凝望著他。沒有想到對方還是一樣固執，一旦認定的事情就不輕易改變。</p>
<p>「我要追你！」孟少飛揚起嘴角，信心十足地說。</p>
<p>「啊？」</p>
<p>「我說，我要追你。」</p>
<p>「如果我不願意呢？」</p>
<p>「那我就追你追到你願意為止。」</p>
<p>在這件事情上自知說不過孟少飛的唐毅緩緩地放下水杯。「那就試試看啊。」</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>「所以阿飛說了要追你？」</p>
<p>左紅葉站在唐毅的辦公桌前，彎腰盯著他在文件上簽下名字，興奮地問道。</p>
<p>「嗯。」</p>
<p>「那你怎麼說？」</p>
<p>唐毅頭也沒抬，雙眼瀏覽著紙張上密密麻麻的內容。「就讓他試著追吧！」</p>
<p>態度再強硬一點，或許孟少飛就會改變心意了吧。</p>
<p>或許。</p>
<p>左紅葉嘟囔著，「傻子阿毅。」</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>「少飛，多吃一點。」唐國棟夾起一大塊菜脯蛋放到孟少飛的碗裡，笑呵呵地說。</p>
<p>這些年，因為工作、因為心裡疙瘩，孟少飛很少回家一趟，甚至是吃飯。難得今天是他主動說要回來吃晚餐，唐國棟高興地煮了好幾道菜。</p>
<p>「還有這個，也多吃一點。」又另外夾了一塊三杯雞。</p>
<p>「唐爺，我也要吃。」左紅葉假裝吃味，撒嬌地向父親遞出自己的碗。</p>
<p>「好、好、好，人人都有。小唐你也一塊。」</p>
<p>唐毅道謝，然後把父親夾的菜放進嘴裡吃掉。</p>
<p>「阿飛啊……有空常回來吃飯吧！」</p>
<p>「好啊！」</p>
<p>孟少飛應允之快，讓左紅葉和唐國棟都頗為驚訝，倒是唐毅依舊從容地吃著飯。他當然知道孟少飛的意思。</p>
<p>餐後，唐毅負責清理碗盤，孟少飛則在一旁切著飯後水果和準備甜點。</p>
<p>「噢！」孟少飛忽然叫了一聲，唐毅聞聲立即丟了菜瓜布洗手，連忙轉身查看對方的狀況。</p>
<p>砧板上和切開的蘋果都沾到了從他手指汨汨流出的鮮血。</p>
<p>「笨蛋，」唐毅皺眉，將人帶到客廳安置，然後轉身到櫃子去拿醫藥箱。「切個蘋果也能切到手。」</p>
<p>他小心翼翼地拉著對方的手掌，把生理食鹽水慢慢地倒在傷口上沖掉細小的髒東西，才開始進行後面的動作。</p>
<p>孟少飛看著他為自己處理傷口，嘴角不自覺上揚。</p>
<p>「好了，下次小心一點。蘋果都不能吃了。」</p>
<p>他們小時候相處總是像那樣地拌嘴，所以孟少飛聽了也不生氣，只是笑嘻嘻。</p>
<p>唐毅還是關心著自己。知道這點就很開心了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>